You Belong With Me
by PandaDawgBE
Summary: Astrid is Hiccup's neighbor and Hiccup has a girlfriend named Heather. Astrid feels like Hiccup belongs with her instead of Heather. Modern AU. One shot


**This is based on the song and music video by Taylor Swift, "You Belong With Me." You don't have to listen to it but it's a good song.**

* * *

><p>I was currently reading a book but now I'm looking out my window at my neighbor Hiccup's window. We both communicate through notepads. Hiccup's on his phone right now with his girlfriend, she's upset going on about something that Hiccup said because she doesn't get his humor like I do. I was in my room right now and Hiccup stopped talking on his phone. Hiccup looked out his window toward me so I reached down and grabbed my marker and notepad.<p>

I started writing something on it. When I showed him what I wrote it said, "You ok?" Hiccup saw it so he sat down on his chair and smiled as he wrote in his notepad. "Tired of drama," his notepad said. Hiccup flicked his eyebrows up and smiled at me a bit. I then wrote again. "Sorry :(" mine said when I showed him. When Hiccup saw it he just shrugged his shoulders.

I then started writing something on my notepad and I was about to show him but when I looked up Hiccup had his curtains closed. I then sighed and showed the curtain the notepad instead. "I love you," my notepad had. I then sighed once more and stood up walking to my mirror. Why would Hiccup love me back? I mean Heather's everything a guy could want. She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers. I wish that one day when Hiccup wakes up he'll find what he's been looking for and realize that it's been here the whole time.

If only he could see that I'm the one who understands him then he would surely be with me. I've been there every single day for him since he moved here. Which was like...9 years ago. As I was dancing to some random song I didn't notice Hiccup open his curtain, see me, and laugh at my cute actions. I then sighed and flopped on my bed thinking, _"If only Hiccup could see that he belongs with me."_ I then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I was on a bench outside my house and as I was reading a book I notice Hiccup sit down next to me. I looked up from my book and said, "Hey," to him when he sat down. Hiccup smiled and said, "Hey."<p>

I smiled back. Hiccup then started talking and smiling while he was having a conversation with me. It's been a while since I've seen his gorgeous crooked smile since Heather brought him down. Hiccup then brushed my fringes away from my face but careful to not move my glasses. As we were talking I kept thinking that it should be like this all the time until Heather drove in with her red Ferrari. Hiccup bid goodbye to me and stood up and walked to her car. Once Hiccup opened the passenger seat door and sat down Heather immediately grabbed Hiccup's head and kissed him on the lips and hugged him so she was looking at me evilly without Hiccup knowing.

I then looked down a bit because I couldn't bear to see the love of my life kissing his girlfriend. I then looked up and saw her looking at me and rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>It was the football game and Hiccup was playing, Heather was leading her cheer leading squad, while I'm on the bleachers with my band. I have the clarinet in my hands right now so I just cheered on for Hiccup secretly and kept thinking, <em>"If he could see that I'm the one who understands him. I've been there all along, so why can't he see that he belongs with me." <em>

The games then finished so Hiccup went to go greet his girlfriend for the victory but what Hiccup saw angered him, Hiccup saw Heather flirting with another guy with black hair. His name's Snotlout. The school's jock. I saw Hiccup say, "What's going on?" and then I saw Heather look at him and snap, "Well I never loved you so just go." I had my jaw dropped at the scene. Hiccup just said, "Ok," calmly and walked away as he ran his fingers through his hair, stressed.

* * *

><p>I was in my room studying for a test I have on Monday and I looked out my window to see Hiccup in his tux, without his coat, writing something down in his notepad. When I saw him writing I went down and grabbed my notepad as well. When Hiccup finished he showed me what wrote and it said, "You going tonight?"<p>

I started writing in my own notepad and when I showed him it said, "Can't, studying." I had an apologetic expression to say sorry to Hiccup. Hiccup then looked down and wrote in his notepad, it said, "Wish you were." Hiccup had this expression on his face that I couldn't explain.

I saw Hiccup sigh and stand up with his jacket on his shoulder. I then looked down and moved some papers and exposed one that said, "I love you." It's the one I was gonna show Hiccup. I then looked towards Hiccup's window and took off my glasses and was gonna go get ready.

* * *

><p>I was entering prom and when I entered everyone in the gym stopped and looked toward me. I had my hair down with a little bit curls but not too much and I was wearing a light blue dress that reached my ankles. I also didn't have one thing everyone noticed. I didn't have my glasses on. As I was walking down the isle everyone was making a way for me so I can walk through, which was weird.<p>

As I was walking I had a clear view of Hiccup in his tux. Hiccup looked hot. Not gonna lie. Hiccup then turned to look at what everyone was looking at so he slowly stopped talking and looked at me in shock. Hiccup had no words so he just grinned and walked toward me. As Hiccup was walking toward me Heather grabbed his arm and started flirting with him. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her but it was to push her away gently. Hiccup looked back at me and continued to walk. Heather had a shocked face.

Hiccup and I were now a few feet away from each other so when we stopped I looked down at my hands and opened up a folded piece of paper revealing the words, "I love you."

Hiccup looked at it for a little bit before putting his hand in his tuxedo and take out a piece of folded paper also. When he unfolded the paper it had the words, "I love you."

I then smiled knowing he loves me back. Hiccup smiled back. Hiccup then bit his lip and stepped forward with me doing the same. I saw Heather stomp her foot and walk away. Heh. Serves her right.

Hiccup and I were not face to face. I then spoke out, "You belong with me," with a smile. Hiccup smiled back and said, "I do."

Then we both leaned in. Our lips touched in a passionate kiss. I thought as I was kissing him, _"He belongs with me."_


End file.
